


Love you like no other

by DespairAsSweetAsCitrus



Category: citrus - サブロウタ | citrus - Saburouta
Genre: F/F, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 10:47:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13657443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DespairAsSweetAsCitrus/pseuds/DespairAsSweetAsCitrus
Summary: “What are you doing?” Mei questioned Yuzu, a tinge of anger laced in her voice but not purposely. She knew what she was trying to do but wanted Yuzu to ask, she wanted to hear her ask, not for any particular reason but for the fact she was the possessive type she guessed and deep down she loved it and she knew Yuzu did too even if she pushed her aside time after time.One-shot based half way through chapter 10! and after all the drama with Matsuri I based it on the photo at the end of the Anime credits with the night time background etc..





	Love you like no other

It had been a long day, a confusing and all be it thought provoking day. The night before Yuzu had invited Mei along with her to meet up with Matsuri, Mei didn't like the idea but secretly wanted to spend more time with Yuzu so reluctantly agreed, she knew it was going to cause some sort of problem but nothing quite like it did. When Yuzu went off looking for Matsuri she had no idea what to do with herself so just carried on reading, not feeling abandoned or any sort of negative way, actually more so worrying about the where abouts of Matsuri and the safety of Yuzu. Engrossed in her book the last sight she had expected was Matsuri, a sly and devious look on her face, Mei let out a little sigh and agreed to listen to whatever the pink haired girl had to say for herself and her behaviour. On the way down to the parking lot she twice questioned why they were down there or why they HAD to be there as Matsuri had insisted. The word ‘Bitch’ coming out of the girl mouth stung Mei, not ever letting it show on the outside, she felt as though she’d been punched in the stomach. ‘Was she a bitch for loving Yuzu?’ That was the one thought running through her mind whereas on the outside the words “Is that all you want?” rang out in a solid and confident tone. Her ‘student council president persona’ is what Yuzu called it and when nobody was looking that secretly made her smile because it made her realise that somebody loved her past that ‘persona’. 

 

“Yes” Matsuri almost purred out. She had won and Mei had lost.

 

Mei had been acting on complete impulse when she grabbed the collar of Matsuri’s coat and crashed her lips to hers. She hated this, it was nothing like Yuzu’s and she was sincerely glad about that, the feeling she got when she kissed Yuzu may have confused Mei night after night with no end or clarity in sight but at least she knew it was something genuine even if she didn't know what it was yet. When they separated Mei kept a very tight grip onto Matsuri’s coat as to not let her get away and looking her dead in the eyes with a very angry expression.

 

“With that, I have taken back Yuzu’s lips.” Mei growled at Matsuri, a warning sign to her to never do what she did to Yuzu again. She let go of Matsuri and walked away, her attention now focused on finding Yuzu before she freaked out, she left Matsuri where she was, she was done with her. When she reached the malls floor a announcement rang out. A high pitched and annoyed sounding voice calling for her and Matusri. She made her way to the information desk where a terrified and teary eyed Yuzu stood, her head whipping around so quickly to see Mei she could've got whiplash just by looking at her. She ran over and flung her arms around her, squeezing her so tight out of relief that she could have easily cracked Mei’s ribs into pieces. Mei stood frozen, a blank expression on her face but on the inside she felt warm, a butterfly sort of feeling in her stomach from Yuzu’s affection. The walk to the bus station was quiet, a comfortable sort of quiet though with Yuzu occasionally telling her about things she saw in the mall that she would like, Mei made a mental note for Yuzu’s birthday with it being soon, before they knew it they were both sat at the bus station waiting for a bus that was taking an annoyingly long time to turn up. Mei couldn't help but steal glances at Yuzu, a sad expression written across her face, Mei felt a ting of guilt in her stomach, she couldn't help but feel responsible for what happened. ‘I should've thought before i acted, now look, Yuzu is upset.’ 

 

“It’s my fault that she has gone home, because i tagged along with you” Mei said quietly, half hoping Yuzu wouldn't hear her but half hoping for reassurance from the older sister. Yuzu jumped up and with all her confidence tried to dispel all traces of doubt and guilt Mei may have been feeling, with no avail however as Mei sat watching Yuzu as she described how she and Matsuri met, a saddened expresion still written all over her face. 

 

“I still feel responsible when you have that expression Yuzu…” Mei said getting quieter as she carried on talking. Yuzu sat silent, trying to think of a way to cheer up Mei, it wasn't her fault, Matsuri wasnt a fan of Mei but she wouldn't react so childishy towards her. Another moment passed when an idea popped into Yuzu’s head.

 

“M-Mei? It’s cold so… could… we hold hands?” Yuzu gripped her hands into fists on her legs waiting for the answer, she could feel Mei staring at her, too scared to look up, she would have seen fondness in Mei’s eyes and only dared to look at Mei when she inched her hand on the bench closer towards her.

 

“For sisters, this is normal right?” Yuzu asked quizzically. A long pause held her in suspense before a soft “yes” broke the silence and Yuzu felt a hand slide on top of her own and grip around her own. A warm and excited feeling ran through both the girls and they both turned away from each other hiding their faces in an effort for the other to not see them blushing. Mei could feel Yuzu shaking and turned, Matsuri’s words still whirling around in her brain. Mei took a deep shaky breath in which made Yuzu jump and turn towards Mei in concentration, expecting her to complain or to scold her for something. 

 

“Your hand is as warm as always. While going to sleep in the same bed at first was a inconvenience, in winter it’s actually quite nice.” Mei’s voice was shaky and fueled by how nervous she felt right now. Yuzu sat shocked, she didn’t know what to make of what Mei was saying to her right now and noticed that Mei was carrying on so decided to stay quiet except for a nod of her in head agreement. 

 

“Wanting to feel someone's warmth like this, i wonder if it because of my twistedness.” Mei finished her confession with the same feeling she got when Matsuri called her a bitch, that same gut wrenching feeling that made her think she shouldn't want to feel Yuzu’s love. Yuzu sat silent, watching Mei’s expression drop to a guilty(?) looking one. ‘Where had Mei gotten this from? She wasn't twisted, she was normal for wanting this and from me no less!’ Yuzu gripped onto Mei’s hand more, giving it a squeeze of encouragement which got Mei’s attention. 

 

“I don't know how it it is for others but Mei if you’re twisted.. Then Im seriously warped.” Yuzu continued to mumble words but Mei couldn't hear them, all she could hear was her heart pounding, the noise ringing in her ears and the grip that Yuzu had on her hand suddenly got a lot warmer and much more comforting, Mei would lose her composure if she carried on thinking about this so she stood up, stopping Yuzu’s rambling and started to walk home, it was clear no buses were coming and they would catch a cold if they stayed here any longer. Yuzu followed behind her like a lost puppy and suddenly grabbed Mei’s hand, ‘inviting’ Mei to there christmas party this year before dragging her by her sleeve to run to the train station. ‘Inviting’ was a loose word as she really gave Mei no choice because Yuzu didn't want her to have a choice, she was going to be there and in Yuzu’s head that was final. Mei never disagreed. Once off of the train they started walking along the canal to their home, a comfortable silence washed over them and both girls were more than happy with that, one thing was still bothering Yuzu however and she wanted to feel it again, Mei’s hand had felt so nice and warm wrapped around hers and that was all she could think about, Yuzu would steal occasional glances down to Mei’s hands which were comfortably resting at her side. ‘If she could just reach out and grab her hand.’ Yuzu sub-consciously began to reach out to grab Mei’s hand but before she could grab hold of her, Mei stopped dead in her tracks and looked at Yuzu, a blank expression on her face.

 

“What are you doing?” Mei questioned Yuzu, a tinge of anger laced in her voice but not purposely. She knew what she was trying to do but wanted Yuzu to ask, she wanted to hear her ask, not for any particular reason but for the fact she was the possessive type she guessed and deep down she loved it and she knew Yuzu did too even if she pushed her aside time after time. Yuzu stood and stuttered trying to find an excuse for what she was doing and Mei just stood watching her, a small smile tugging at the corners of her mouth the more flustered Yuzu got. Mei started walking towards Yuzu who was getting quieter and quieter with every step she took towards her older sister as Yuzu lifted her head, green eyes larger than usual shimmering with the reflection of the water next to them staring right into her own, purple eyes reflecting the lights of all the apartments surrounding them. Both girls knew that someone would be looking down at them but they were both too engrossed with each other to actually care right now. Mei moved her arms up slowly, moving along the curves of Yuzu’s jacket from her hips to her shoulders where she gripped onto her with one hand and moved another hand around her back gripping there too. Mei’s breath hitched as she started to blush but unwilling to break eye contact with Yuzu as she felt her move a hand around her back whilst another hand gently stroked the side of Mei’s face, unintentionally running past her ear which caused Mei to blush further and tangling her hand in her silky black hair, a blush now visually creeping up on Yuzu’s face too even in the dark night light. Breath intermingling with each other as they got closer and closer to each other, eyes only fluttering shut at the last second before their lips met, the shock made the two pull away instantly before giggling under their breath slightly and meeting lips again, this time not feeling rushed, passion over flowing through them both as Yuzu pulled Mei taught to her chest and Mei’s grip got tighter on Yuzu’s clothing. They knew this was dangerous, they knew people in their neighbourhood were watching them and they knew that if they were caught this would have consequences but right now in this moment, it all felt too good. Both girls had to pull away to get air again and all that could be heard anywhere was there panting, all traffic, people and anything else was silenced because all that existed was them. Yuzu looked down and very shyly asked if she could hold Mei’s hand on their way home, no words were given but only the small gesture of Mei grabbing Yuzu’s hand in her own, interlinking her fingers with hers and starting to walk, a giggly Yuzu tilting her head to the side cutey and smiling before chasing after Mei to walk home next to her.


End file.
